


Starstruck

by Zaelanna



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaelanna/pseuds/Zaelanna
Summary: Summer in the boiling isles has always been the same, dull, stifling and full of extra-credit work, for Amity at least. Maybe a certain human girl can lighten up her break?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’d like to keep this short. This is my first fanfic, ever, so I hope you enjoy it! I wrote it mostly from Amity’s perspective but in third person; since the canon story follows Luz around a lot, I thought it’d be a nice change. At the beginning of this they are just like they are at the end of S1. Some of the story might not line up entirely with the canon, but it’s just a cute one shot I made so...don’t read too much into it! (Pun intended). Be sure to leave any constructive criticism in the comments :) (excuse the awful Spanish, there’s not a lot but enough that I probably messed up. Sorry in advance.)  
> -Zaelie
> 
> P.S I made a kind-of art thing for this on my insta page? Go check that out if you want!

Summer on the boiling isles is, well, true to the name boiling. The heat is intense, the daylight clings to the nights longer and (thankfully) there is a lot less boiling rain. 

Amity always hated summer on the isles, with no school she was often trapped in the Blight Manor like a caged bird or a princess from some tacky fantasy novel, (unlike Azura, some people have taste). Then expected to ‘take the opportunity to get ahead while others are distracted’, she recalled her mother’s words, a shiver sent down her spine. It didn’t help that she couldn’t focus with the mid-day heat occupying her stuffy room.

_‘Summer’s the worst.’_

She turned her attention back to her studies on ‘the boiling isles, an in-depth history’, and let out a sigh, picking up her pen. A few minutes into mindlessly copying key points down from the book, her scroll pinged on the desk, causing her to jump slightly.

The name ‘Luz’ appeared at the top of the scroll; Amity felt her numb expression morph into a small smile:

L: hey, I haven’t seen you all summer, I miss you!

She stared down at the message and her heart twinged. She was ecstatic that Luz cared, and it was unavoidably cute that she was reaching out..Titan, why was she this cute doing literally anything?

However, there was one problem - she wasn’t allowed out of the house for practically anything that didn’t involve extra credit.

A: Hey, I’ve been...busy. Miss u 2 though.

L: Wanna come goblin hunting with me willow and gus? :)

A: I’d love like to but my parents are super strict. I’m not sure they’d say yes.

L: I’m sure if you ask them they’d reconsider! _Read, 13:14._

Amity’s parents weren’t bad parents, they just, wanted their children to succeed is all! But she knew the chance of her parents saying yes were next to none, sadly, even if it wasn’t anything as reckless as goblin hunting.

A: Maybe another time?  
She lied.

Her day sped by; she had her dinner in her room, courtesy of the staff and her parent’s long shifts, after making significant progress on a few subjects, she piled up her textbooks and placed them on a shelf, sighing. Maybe she could re-read some Azura before heading to sleep?

_‘I wonder what Luz is doing.’_

Probably something a lot more exciting.

As if on command, her scroll pinged, lighting up her dim, candle-lit bedroom. 

L: look outside. _Read, 11:23,_

_‘What?’_

Skeptical, but trusting, she walked over to her window, and threw open the two diamond-pattern window panels, this was Luz she must have some bizarre reason for leaving a message like that, right?

She looked left to right, nothing was there. Did she misunderstand?

  
Suddenly, a hushed voice came from just below her window, “down here, princess.” Luz grinned, looking up at Amity from her perch on Eda’s staff, hovering below. 

Amity may or may not have almost fallen through the window at the sight.

“Wha- I- princess-? what are you doing here Luz?!” The green-haired girl hissed, she didn’t mean to sound quite as hostile, but her parents would petrify her if they knew of this. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

Luz’s face dropped, looking like a scolded puppy, before she regained her signature grin, “I would say rescuing a princess, but I know you don’t need rescuing so...”Luz rubbed the back of her neck and looked away for a moment, “offering a princess a night-time joyride?”

Amity laughed for the first time that day, she had been working almost all day, what’s the worst that could happen? Well...she just wouldn’t think about that, she’d be back before anyone knew, and it was late enough for no-one to bother her until mid-morning the next day.

_‘What the hell.’_

Luz was still looking up at her, awaiting an answer eagerly, it could’ve been the shadows cast by the strange summer-night lighting, but there seemed to be a bit of red to Luz’s cheeks, which just made her look even more breathtaking - she wore light wash high-waisted denim shorts with a deep purple checkered shirt tyed around like a belt, along with a pale yellow strappy top, and even in such a casual outfit she seemed to glow in the dusk.

Amity’s heart skipped a beat for a minute, causing her to blurt out a high-pitched ‘okay’ and daintily stepping onto Owlbert, and settling onto the back of the staff. You’d be surprised at the difficulty of climbing out of a window while trying not to freak out at the presence of your crush.

“Hold on!”

Amity’s experience with staff rides was, very limited causing her to almost fall off as it jolted forward and began moving swiftly, cutting through the air like rotten-candy in water, she let out an _eep!_ and threw her arms around Luz’s waist, refusing to let go for dear life. Luz chuckled and they flew around for a few minutes, and as nausea-inducing as Luz’s irresponsible flying strategy was - Amity couldn’t help but relish in the wind whipping through her loose hair and twirling the hemming of her lilac sundress.

Luz spotted a perfect spot and landed, a moderate hill overlooking a large portion of the isles, covered with honey-gold coloured grass and swamped in twilight.

When they landed Amity realised she hadn’t loosened her grip on Luz the entire time, this realisation caused her to leap back, face a deep red, well near tripping on a nearby fallen tree branch.

“Hey, I just noticed you look sunburnt, are you okay?” Luz said, setting down Owlbert against a small rock and cupping Amity’s face in her hands, expression painted with worry. The ‘sunburn’ only got worse. 

“Perfec- FINE, I’m fine!” Amity could no longer form cohesive words.

“Great!” Luz said, relieved. She then walked a few steps, closer to the crown of the hill, “Wanna rest here for a bit?” She said, plopping herself down on the sunkissed grass bed.

Amity nodded and took a place beside her, staring out at a gorgeous view. Although it was almost midnight, the light still illuminated the land, the bones of the isles and bonesbourough lathered in muted shades of pink, orange, and deep purple in the sky opposed to the deep blue you would get at this time in winter or autumn, and speckled with faint, pretty white stars.

“Back in the human world I loved the summers there, but the summer here is _so_ much better.”

“Do you never get homesick?” The witchling inquired, curious. Amity regretted the words almost instantly and prayed for them to climb back into her mouth and vanish forever.

Luz was taken aback, then she smiled wistfully, Amity had never seen Luz look like that, a bittersweet sentimental look in her eyes. it was a strange look on her, for sure, contrasted with her usual bubbly attitude. Luz looked out into the horizon, as if she didn’t trust herself to look at Amity.

“Yeah. A lot, there’s a lot I miss about my home, my mom, my room, going to movies, feeling the rain on my skin...”

Luz turned her attention to the witchling, Amity felt as though she could see every star in the sky above her in Luz’s caramel-chocolate eyes.

“But the isles is also my home, now. I couldn’t imagine my life without everyone and everything here: Eda, King and Hooty, willow and Gus...and you, Amity.”

Luz leaned over and reached to tuck a strand of stray green hair behind Amity’s ear - causing it to flick involuntarily - before giving Amity a heart-wrenching smile, eyes filled with adoration, the small gesture made the witchling’s heart melt much like the sunset had hours earlier.

“Luz...”

Amity could never describe how honoured she was to be part of that list. She pulled the human into a warm embrace, and, as selfish as it was, she hoped to Titan that Luz would never have to go back to the human realm, that she would never have to leave.

The conversation carried on smoothly after that, a casual exchange of stories, opinions - how goblin hunting had gone earlier and how Willow had ended up befriending one, Amity explaining her overbearing parents and how she had been given a mountain of work to do over the break, Eda’s cooking, Amity’s book collection (which was uncannily similar to Luz’s), until they sat in comfortable silence, taking in the scenery and commenting on things when they had something to say.

Somewhere along the way they’d ended up lying next to each other on the velvet grass-nest they’d etched in the meadow, staring up at the softened starscape. 

She felt as though she was dreaming, the entire world seemed to be draped in a dream-like glow, and instead of panicking at the proximity, Amity didn’t mind being this close to her crush for once, and when Luz - seemingly - absentmindedly intertwined their fingers while pointing out the different constellation glyphs she knew, Amity didn’t pull away. Instead rubbing the back of Luz’s hand with her thumb, and listening intently at what she was saying, but also paying acute attention to her face, to Amity she looked ethereal, the hazy, warm twilight highlighted her tan skin perfectly. Amity noticed something and squinted to get a better view.

  
_Freckles. She has freckles. The sunlight must’ve made them noticeable._

_God, she’s beautiful._

“-ars are really pretty don’t you think, Amity?” Luz said, turning to face Her, their noses practically touching.

“Yeah...pretty”

She was incredibly tired at this point, and as much as the view around her was astonishing and she had never seen the isles this way before, they all paled in comparison to being able to look at Luz, she wished she could lie there for days, tracing every detail into her mind.

Luz was blushing. A lot. And _Titan_ was she pretty when she blushed. Whether it was the proximity or her being caught staring at Luz and not the stars, Amity had come to the conclusion she was probably blushing too, given the heat crawling up her neck.

“Te ves preciosa-“

**(“You look gorgeous-“)**

“You have the stars in your eyes-“

Both said their comments simultaneously, the distance between them not altering. Luz started laughing, her stupid, perfect bubbly laugh which made Amity crack up too, neither of them could stop giggling at the ridiculous nature of the interaction, and both of them being almost dead-serious before made it even funnier.

  
“You really think I have the stars in my eyes?” Luz said, serious with the undertones of their laughter still playing in the air.

“All of them.” Amity smiled through waning laughter.

“Your eyes are prettier.” Luz retorted.

Luz looked at their hands, still intertwined, She ran her thumb over the back of Amity’s hand and couldn’t help but think of how soft her hands were, _she really was a princess._

“All the gold in the human realm wouldn’t compare.” She continued.

Amity chuckled, taken aback but flattered by the compliment. “That’s so cheesy, I swear that’s a line straight out of Azura.”

“I love your laugh.” Luz grinned.

A couple of moments pass, neither looking away, nor wanting to.

Steeped in comfortable silence, tired eyes and small smiles, all Amity could think about was kissing her, it made her cheeks turn pink just as much as it made her heart leap just at the thought.

Almost unthinkingly Amity leaned in a bit closer, before she could, Luz’s lips were already caught sweetly in hers, Amity surrendered to it, a hand behind her ear and thumb on her cheek - which remained there when Luz pulled away.

Starstuck and unable to look away, Amity couldn’t find any words.

Luz, realising what she had just done, began to panic,

“Lo siento-! Titan, I- um, sorry, you probably don’t-“

No. No, that Amity would never let Luz apologise for. Amity moved a hand to Luz’s short hair and cradled the side of her head, before pulling her into a kiss, Amity hated that Luz always felt like she was doing something wrong, or that she wasn’t good enough, she never wanted her to feel like that again.

When she came away from it she was met with Luz’s eyes, except they were glossy and wide, light tears began threatening to fall.

“What’s wrong? Did I-“

“I’m just so happy right now” She said, a grin brighter than the sun spreading across her features. Amity wiped the tears from Luz’s face and laughed lightly, relieved.

“Me too.”

Luz flew Amity home when it began to get lighter, neither wanting to leave - and Amity made her promise that none of it was a dream.

Her window was still open, and the sheer curtains swayed slowly, making the scene look otherworldly. Amity stepped off of Owlbert and onto her windowsill.

“Hey, one last thing.”

“Yeah?”, Amity turned around, to see Luz reaching up to the window and placed a quick peck on Amity’s cheek.

_‘That’s gonna take some getting used to...not that I’m complaining.’_

Her initial shock turned into a small smile, Amity waved her off, even if she didn’t want her leave yet.

“Get home safe, okay?”

“I will.” Luz spoke, tone sugar-sweet and quiet. “Same time tomorrow?”

Amity nodded, the threat of her parents finding out was the last thing on her mind.

She watched her fly off into the direction of the owl house, until she couldn’t make out her silhouette.

Amity dropped onto her bed with a light thud, not bothering to change. She checked her scroll on her bedside table: 4:32.

_‘Was that even real?’_

She felt her cheek where Luz had kissed her, she’d dreamt of her and Luz kissing before, sure, but tonight was a far cry from any dream she could conjure.

She rolled over and closed her heavy eyelids, feeling light and more carefree than she ever has.

_‘Maybe summer isn’t...Awful.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
